


PPGD: The Secret of Mike Mazinsky

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup meet a mysterious student in their school known as Mike Mazinsky. Based on Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Originally uploaded by CartoonNetwork90sFan, uploaded and edited with permission by PerkyGoth14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PPGD: The Secret of Mike Mazinsky

In the woods, a girl about the age of sixteen with pale skin and blonde hair who was wearing a green sweater, a black skirt, blue stockings, and black shoes, was running for her life in the woods. She is known as Dawn (Revenge of the Island).

"I must tell Mike about what happened." Dawn panted as she continued to run. However, what she didn't know was that a camera was watching her as she ran and ran.

Dr. X was chuckling as he watched this with a white clad Powerpuff Girl who was his artificial daughter who was also known as Bell: The White Powerpuff Girl on their computer screen.

"Run as far as you can, little girl," Dr. X chuckled. "But no matter where you go, I will find you."

"Daddy?" Bell spoke up. "Can I kill the little witch now?"

"No, sweetie, but soon." Dr. X promised.

Meanwhile, at Megaville School, it was time for recess and everyone was having fun. Blossom was talking with Dexter, Buttercup was just chilling, and Bubbles was playing with Courage. It was a nice day, until a thumping noise was heard. There was then a reveal of a three-headed wolf who was then growling and snarling. This made everybody on the playground scream, already fearing their lives.

"Come on, Girls." Blossom commanded and she then flew up with her sisters to handle this monster.

"Who's the Big Bad Wolves?" Buttercup wondered.

"Don't know, it might be one of Dr. X's monsters, let's just attack it." Blossom replied.

As the three girls tried to stop the beast, it was too fast and strong, even for them. Meanwhile, as they were fighting, a figure was looking at the fight from behind the trees. The Girls kept trying to fight it, but they had no such luck. Bubbles tried to use her sonic scream, but the wolves used their giant paw and swiped her. Bubbles then went flying and hit against the tree.

"BUBBLES!" Blossom and Buttercup cried out.

The wolves were then going to finish off Bubbles, until they were suddenly stopped by a hand.

Bubbles screamed out, but then opened her eyes. "Wait a minute... I'm not dead? Why am I not on the ground?" she then saw someone holding her bridal style and saw the person in blue jeans, a black top with a green plaid shirt and white shoes with short red hair and a hat. "Who is this cute boy?" she wondered, blushing.

The wolf snarled and then started to charge up again until the person opened their eyes to reveal piercing crimson eyes. All of the sudden, the wolves' eyes became red.

"Relax my friends, I'm not gonna attack you," the stranger told the beast. "I know your pain 'cuz I can feel it, they just transformed you into a mutant monster, but if you can picture yourself as a normal wolf, maybe you can turn back to normal."

And so the wolves did and guess what? They returned back to normal. They then went back to this strange person and licked them in the face.

"All right, you guys better leave before they catch you again." the stranger suggested.

And with that, the wolves left back to the forest.

"Wow!" Bubbles couldn't believe what she just witnessed.

"Bubbles, there you are!" Blossom rushed over, then noticed the stranger. "And who are you?"

"My name is Mike Mazinsky." the stranger replied.

"Hey, did you find-" Buttercup came over until she then noticed the stranger. "Who the heck are you?"

"Name's Mike Mazinsky." Mike repeated.

"Well, thank you for saving our sister," Blossom said. "And what happened to that monster?"

"They weren't monsters, they were actually just normal wolves," Mike replied. "You're welcome, now, I better go."

"Wait!" Bubbles cried out. "Will we see you again?"

"Yeah, you will, well, see ya!" Mike said before going off and jumping from branch to branch.

"He was, wow!" Blossom cheered. "His voice sounds so..."

"BAH! He's a show-off," Buttercup scoffed. "What do you think, Bubbles?"

"He was a hottie..." Bubbles blushed hard before then fainting.


End file.
